1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative lamp for outdoor walls or outdoor floors of a building, and more particularly to a decorative lamp with a control circuit having a power unit and a light detecting unit to automatically to turn on/off a light source. The power unit is comprised of a solar battery and a rechargeable battery, so that the power unit provides DC power to the light detecting unit and the light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Lamps or lights are installed around buildings or open areas to light up dark places at night. Lamps are not only used to light dark places but also are used to decorate buildings. However, before installing lamps in walls or floors, recesses are defined in the walls or floors to mount the lamps. Furthermore, power lines must be run to the recesses to provide power to the lamp such that users have to throw a power switch to turn on the lamps.
Conventional lamps use light bulbs as light sources, but light bulbs use higher voltage power and have a relatively short life before they must be replaced.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved decorative lamp having a brick shaped casing and a control circuit to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a decorative lamp that will automatically turns on a light source at night and does not connect to an external power.
Another objective is to have the decorative lamp operate on low voltage power by using LEDs as the light source.
Another objective is to have the decorative lamp be a shape that can be easily used with walls or floors.